


Butters's Room

by jewboykahl



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25802899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jewboykahl/pseuds/jewboykahl
Summary: Butters comforts Kenny as he breaks down after sneaking into his bedroom in the middle of the night.
Relationships: Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch
Comments: 3
Kudos: 95





	Butters's Room

"Kenny?" Butters asked in his softest voice. A sudden beam of moonlight broke through his window and interrupted his slumber. This was familiar sight, more often than not caused by the appearance of his boyfriend coming in through the opening in his bedroom. 

"Hey." Kenny’s tone matched the quiet of the other boy’s, but an underlying deadness made it shake. A sniffle followed his greeting. 

Butters screwed his eyes up at him, shifting up on the mattress so that his short legs dangled off the side of his mattress. "Are you crying?" his vision had somewhat adjusted to the darkness by then, just well enough to take notice in the taller boy's lack of coat. He listlessly rubbed the goosebumps away with his hand and hung his head like a scolded puppy. Butters gasped unhappily and pushed himself from the warmth of his bed, stumbling from fatigue before reaching his panicking lover. 

Puddles lay in Kenny's honey brown eyes, fighting against the owner to spill out onto his flushed face. His entirety vaguely trembled with what Butters could not discern as anger or fear or anxiety. He had rarely seen Kenny in his state through the multiple years of knowing him despite the reoccurring sneaking into Butter’s bedroom that took place. It was unnerving to see him so shaken given he was an incredibly strong and easy-going individual. The base of his stomach ached with the knowledge that something very bad must have occurred in the McCormick household. He grimaced when Kenny flinched at the warm fingertips lovingly gliding against his freckled skin. "Ken... What happened, darlin'?" 

He opened his mouth to answer, but instead only a hushed sob came out. The dam of willpower finally broke after ages of putting on a brave front for anyone who took a look at him. Shame and raw despair shook him from inside out. He collapsed physically and mentally against his tiny boyfriend, wrapping his sole source of security in his arms and cried for the first time in a long time. 

Butters emotions fought between being humbled by the trust in him and heart-wretched at the fact that _his_ Kenny was reduced to such a vulnerable state. He pushed his fingertips gingerly through his golden waves, lip pouted, "It's okay, Ken. It's okay..." only, he didn't truly know if he was correct. 

Self-conscious of his volume, Kenny muffled himself by burying his face against his bony shoulder. He wanted to reveal what was causing him to hyperventilate but mortification and uncontrollable sobs hindered him. The tears streamed down his, wetting Butters bed-shirt and making Kenny's skin itch. 

Butters's waist was trapped in Kenny's grip, forcing his arms around his broad shoulders. The hand that was not tangled in his messy locks rubbed gentle circles between his shoulder blades. His voice was even smaller against Kenny's snuffling, "I'm here for you, hun, you're okay." 

"Keep talking," Kenny strained before returning his lips to their prior position against his neck. 

"Uh—" Butters started nervously, wracking his mind for things to say. "Well, I, uh, I'm real sorry for whatever's making you sad, Ken. I'm not sure why you want me to talk or what I'm 'spose to say but—"

"I just wanna hear your voice." 

Butters’s lips twitched in a grin. "Oh, uh... I'm glad you're here. I was thinking about you before I fell asleep and I was kinda wishing you were there with me. You always make me feel safe and warm. It's not just 'cause you're big... Well, you're not _that_ big, but you're way bigger than me, which I guess ain’t too hard. Anyways, you hold me real tight and kiss my neck and I know no one's gonna hurt me. I'm always so happy to see you, yknow? You're a really good person... Is this helping?" 

Kenny let out a weak chuckle, making Butters's neck tickle. He cast himself away just enough for brown to meet a concerned light blue scrutiny. Butters could then see his eyes were puffy and bloodshot, his freckles hidden under a rosy tinge, and the tip of his button nose remained red from his journey there in the cold. Butters lifted a hand to caress his face, more tentatively than before. Kenny's eyes shut, nuzzling into the tender touch. "Sorry if I freaked you out." he was still crying softly, but not nearly as hard. 

"No, no, you're okay, darlin'," Butters assured him. "Can you tell me what happened? If you can't, it's okay, I'm just worried." 

Kenny nodded, rubbing his runny nose with the back of his hand. "I didn't get beat or anything like that. Today," 

Butters tight chest deflated a bit with relief. He had vague suspicions of being greeted by a bloody contusion somewhere on Kenny's body. He felt his bare arms and frowned to himself, "Here, Ken, you're freezing." 

The taller blond's body slackened, almost _aroused_ at the idea of a comfortable place to lie. Aside from being with his friends and boyfriend, sleeping in a comfortable bed instead of a dingy, fifteen year-old mattress was his favorite portion of hanging out with people. Butters urged him to kick off his moistened converse then his damp miss-matched socks. They crawled onto the bed carefully, the furniture creaking slightly under their combined weight. Kenny lay on his back with Butters beside him. He let his arm rest against Kenny's chest as he tugged the duvet over their bodies. He paid special attention to Kenny's coverage. "You comfy?" he inquired. 

Kenny offered a small nod, eyelids falling closed. He released a shaky sigh of both relaxation and remaining uneasiness. Butters softly dragged a finger along his hairy belly. He waited patiently for Kenny to gather the will to explain. "Leo, I really don't know what the hell is wrong with me tonight, but mom made me fucking cry. I mean, honestly, we fight _daily_. But tonight for some reason it just fuckin’ got to me. She... She told me that I'm a worthless deadbeat like my dad and faggots don't get anywhere in life. The only reason people tolerate me is because I'm gay and poor and they feel bad. She also called me self-righteous, a word I didn’t even know was in her vocabulary." 

Butters scoffed, appalled. "Oh my god! Ken, you know that isn't true. She's just saying things she don't mean 'cause shes mad." 

"That's the other thing that bothered me," Kenny laughed indignantly. "She was fucking drunk. She was all _yerr fuckin' worthless Keenie_ , and I could smell the vodka from her goddamn mouth. All my parents ever do is get drunk and yell at me. Why don't they even fuckin’ care about us?" 

"Of course they do," Butters responded affirmatively. "They just make some really bad choices." 

Kenny shook his head, dragging his hand along his face. "I haven't cried since I was, like, fucking fifteen." 

They were nearing eighteen. Butters lifted his head to stare up at Kenny's handsome face. "Well, I'm glad you cried. Not that I want you to be sad!" he quickly amended, making Kenny smirk. "It's just good for you to get this all out. You bottle things up so much." 

"I guess even sexy bitches like me have a breaking point." Kenny sighed. 

Butters giggled, leaning up to better face him. "It's okay to cry, Ken. It doesn't make you weak, and it doesn't make me or Karen or Stan or anyone think any less of you. It makes you a human person that has a horrible home life. You're allowed to be sad." 

Kenny's gaze was serious, attaching to the poorly-lit, adorable features of his boyfriends cute face. Desire to plant a kiss to Butters thin lip danced inside his chest— he was so appreciative of his unwavering kindness and support. "I just... I want to be there for the people who need me."

“You are here for us. We all know that. But for you, it’s a lot easier to be here for people when you’re okay yourself. You have to let yourself cry and bitch every once in a while.” Butters reasoned.

Kenny grinned from ear to ear. “When did you get so smart?”

“What do mean _get_?” Butters cocked an eyebrow as his boyfriend drew him into a passionate kiss. He sighed happily against familiar plump lips and let his hand slid the rest of the way to Kenny’s chest beneath his t-shirt. He pulled their mouths apart and pressed multiple, delicate pecks to his cheeks and nose—attempting to kiss every freckle. Kenny crinkled his nose and kept his eyelids shut. “I’m always here for you, Ken. No matter what.”

“I know,” Kenny returned in a whisper. “I just forget sometimes.”

Butters hummed, planting a final kiss to Kenny’s lips before laying his body beside his on the mattress. “Then I’ll just start reminding you every day. Now, get some rest, it’s awful late.”

And amused smirk played across Kenny’s lips as his tiny boyfriend attempted to cradle him from behind. It wasn’t as pathetic as it could have been—Butters had managed to get his arm around his torso, but his chin was unable to reach a suitable resting place against his shoulder and he was forced to wrap his leg around Kenny’s hips for comfort. “Leo—this is cute, and I love feeling your dick on my ass, but I’m usually the big spoon for a reason,”

“Let me be the dominate one for once!” Butters whined, muffled by Kenny’s shoulder.

The other boy rolled his eyes, unable to cease his grin as he scooped up Butters’s petite hand in his. “Goodnight, Buttercup.”

“Night, Ken.” He sang in return, the protective clutch on his boyfriend remaining as they slowly drifted off to sleep and Kenny relished in the warmth and comfort he was given in Butters’s room.


End file.
